


Relationship or Not?

by Just_Absolutely_Super



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, and Lucy is DONE with everyone, the guild debates on whether or not nalu is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super
Summary: All Lucy wanted was an interview. What she didn't want was a guild-wide debate on whether or not she and Natsu were dating...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209





	Relationship or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Something dumb I wrote around a year ago. Never posted it because I didn't know if I really liked it or not. Looking back, it's not that terrible, so hopefully you guys find it amusing.

"Oh wow, oh wow, oh wooooow! I can't believe I'm actually meeting _the_ Lucy Heartfilia! My name is Clara and I'm _so excited_ that you agreed to have an interview with me! Oh wow, oh wow!" a bubbly brunette jumped up and down as she excitedly shook Lucy's hand.

"It's…nice to meet you too." Lucy said, polite albeit a little uneasy.

Jason, the reporter from Sorcerer Weekly and a good friend of hers, had called her and asked her if one of the new interns could interview her to help get her foot in the door for a full-time job. Lucy couldn't say no to the prospect of helping out a fellow journalist and writer, so she agreed. However, Jason didn't mention how…enthusiastic the intern was. She almost reminded Lucy of a female counterpart to Jason—verbal tic and everything.

"I'm so happy Mr. Jason got me this big break!" Clara rambled, starry-eyed, "I knew you two were friends, but for him to actually get me to interview you…oh wow, oh wow, oh wow I just can't believe it!"

Lucy chuckled, "I owe a lot to Jason. A favor like this is no problem at all!"

"Oh wow, Miss Heartfilia is so nice!" Clara exclaimed, her eyes becoming a little teary much to Lucy's shock.

"Oh, please, call me Lucy. No need to be so formal."

Clara gasped, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Oh wow! Miss Lucy actually wants _me_ to be so informal with her?! This _must_ be a dream! Oh wow, oh wow!"

Lucy felt sweat building at her temple. She's starting to regret agreeing to this interview. She's unsure how to handle the bubbly personality of this reporter.

Clara took Lucy's arm and ushered her to one of the guild's tables in the corner. "Let's have a seat here, Miss Lucy. Make yourself comfortable while I get my voice recorder out so I can keep track of our conversation. I don't want to waste too much of your precious time, so I'll just ask you a few simple questions. Is that okay with you?"

Happy that the intern was showing her professional side, Lucy nodded, "Sure. Go ahead and ask away!"

"Alright!" Clara took out a notebook and turned to a specific page (Lucy assumed it had the questions she would be asking) before she turned on the recorder and began speaking.

"Miss Lucy, you've led quite a life in the last decade. Some people would describe it as a 'Reverse Cinderella Story' as you started out as an heiress to the Heartfilia Railroad Company, but then shed your title to take your place among the more common folk. You were practicing magic before joining one of the more famous guilds, Fairy Tail, where you essentially had to work your way into a new life for yourself. Since joining you have made yourself a part of the 'Strongest Team,' saved the country quite a few times, and have now become a published author!

"Tell me, Miss Lucy, what are your thoughts on all this? Do you believe you started from the top, went to the bottom, only to make your way back on top?"

Lucy smiled at the intern. Despite her overly friendly and excitable nature, the girl was quite good with her words and even asked an interesting question. Clearing her throat, Lucy replied.

"I don't know about a 'Reverse Cinderella Story.' True, I have accomplished a lot after leaving the Heartfilia Estate, but it's not perfect. I still struggle to pay my rent at times." Lucy laughed before sobering up to continue, "Another thing you have to know is that while I had the finest things at my old home, it wasn't as fulfilling as one would think. When I joined Fairy Tail I felt a sense of belonging. It doesn't matter who I used to be, because they accept me as I am. My old status meant nothing to them and it was refreshing. So while people think I led a 'riches to rags' life, I know I feel much richer now than I did back then. But it's not because of my book or my reputation as a mage; I'm rich because I have wonderful friends here."

Clara gave an exaggerated sniff as she wiped her eyes, "Oh wow, Miss Lucy, that's so beautiful!"

Lucy rubbed her head while giving a nervous chuckle, "I didn't mean to make you cry. Do you need a tissue or anything?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you though!" Clara said, her demeanor switching back to upbeat, "Speaking of Fairy Tail, it is best known for it's familial atmosphere. Camaraderie is well known among all guilds, but Fairy Tail seems to hold the biggest reputation for it. And judging from everyone around me, I can tell it's quite a warm place to be."

Lucy nodded, "It is. I love all my guildmates. There's never a dull day around here with them that's for sure."

"I'm sure there isn't." Clara agreed. She then got a gleam in her eyes. A gleam Lucy knew wouldn't lead to good things…

"So Miss Lucy, familial and platonic relationships are a must with a guild, but there are also instances of _romantic_ relationships here, correct?"

Lucy's eyes widened. _Since when did this become a gossip column?_

Keeping her cool, the blonde stated, "I'm sure there are instances, but I try not to get involved. If you were to ask me specific questions about specific people it wouldn't be polite of me to say."

Clara nodded, "Oh wow, Miss Lucy, I completely understand!"

Lucy felt herself relax. Well that got rid of that problem—

"But it's not _everyone else_ I wanted to know about. This interview isn't about them, after all, silly!"

The intern laughed airily while Lucy felt sweat break out on her forehead. Oh sweet Celestial Spirit King, don't tell her she's going there!

"Many of Fiore's citizens who read Sorcerer Weekly are quite divided by a piece of information. That information has to do with you and a certain Fire Dragon Slayer…"

Oh sweet Celestial Spirit King, _yes_ _she's going there_!

"Uhmm, I—"

"There's been rumors and speculation about whether or not you and Mr. Natsu Dragneel are an item."

"W-Well—"

"So, as a journalist, I've decided that instead of asking other's opinions I figured I'd get my answer straight from the horse's mouth! So, Miss Lucy, please tell me: are you and Mr. Natsu dating?"

Lucy could feel her soul leaving her body. Such a harmless interview turned into a grilling on her love life—with _Natsu_ of all people! She's so embarrassed! The next time she sees Jason, she's gonna give him a good ol' Lucy Kick to the face!

Deciding to nip this in the bud, Lucy pushed aside her humiliation and calmly told Clara, "Listen, Natsu is very important to me. Without him I'd never be able to become a member of Fairy Tail. I owe a lot to him and he's a very good friend of mine. We work very well together on our team. But as for whether or not we are romantically involved, the answer is no. We are nothing more than friends."

Even though she wouldn't exactly _mind_ being more, but Lucy squashed that thought where it stood. Natsu's friendship was more important to her than anything. Bringing romance into the equation wouldn't be a good idea. It's nice to hope though…

Clara seemed to share that sentiment, as her demeanor visibly deflated and her peppy voice dropped a few octaves. "Oh wow, that's a shame. I was really rooting for you two."

Lucy patted her on the back, "There there. It's nothing to be depressed about."

"Nothing to be _depressed_ about? Are you freaking kidding me, Lucy?!" came the brash voice of Cana Alberona. With her trusty barrel of booze at her hip and her cheeks tinged red, Lucy had a feeling the brunette was already a bit tipsy.

"Cana?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Miss Alberona?" Clara asked, equally shocked. Even she didn't see this new development coming.

"You mean to tell me you and Natsu _aren't_ a thing? For the love of—after all these years I thought surely by now you two were shacking up! What do you guys even _do_ at your house when you're all alone like that?!"

"Well, for starters, we aren't _always_ alone. Happy's there too." Lucy muttered. Then something the lush said hit her, "Wait a second! You thought me and Natsu were _dating_?!"

"Everyone did! It's pretty obvious you too are into each other!"

" _Excuse me?!_ "

"Oh wow, oh wow, oh woooooow!" Clara exclaimed, jumping up on the table to face Cana. Jabbing her recorder into the Card Mage's face, the magazine intern added, "New developments abound! So it seemed members of Miss Lucy's _own guild_ were under the impression she and Mr. Natsu were an item!"

"Damn right!" Cana said, taking an annoyed sip of her alcohol, "With the way they act, you'd think they'd been banging since he brought her home that first day!"

" _Cana!_ " Lucy squealed, absolutely mortified.

"Cana, don't be so crude." Came a new voice. Moving in next to Lucy's side was Levy who was scowling at Cana. "Just because Natsu and Lu-chan are close doesn't necessarily mean they're dating. You shouldn't presume things like that!"

Lucy could have cried tears of joy. She's so glad her petite friend was here to help defend her honor!

Cana, on the other hand, snorted, "Oh yeah, like how we weren't supposed to presume you and Gajeel were getting frisky? Likely story, little miss third trimester."

Levy turned scarlet, hands moving protectively over her large pregnant belly. "Please tell me this won't go into the article!" she frantically asked Clara.

"Knock it off, Cana!" Erza scolded. Lucy wondered if _everyone_ was going to be a part of this "interview" now. "Honestly, it's unbecoming of a Fairy Tail mage to carelessly throw around such uncouth words. And to get back on topic," she turned to Clara who eagerly held up her recorder, "as a good friend of Lucy and her teammate, I can attest that while she and Natsu have mutual feelings for each other—"

" _Mutual feelings?!_ " Lucy squawked.

"—it is sad to say that they are, in fact, not a couple."

Clara nodded, writing things down in her notebook. Before she could add anything herself, once again another voice piped into the conversation.

"Wait a second," Gray said, "you mean Natsu and Lucy _aren't_ a couple?"

There was a pause as everyone paying attention to the show that was Lucy's interview considered Gray's words. Lucy banged her head on the table. Here we go…

"What? You thought they _were_?" Erza asked him, aghast.

"Well…yeah." Gray admitted awkwardly.

Clara moved full steam to where the Ice Mage was sitting. Shoving her recorder into his face, she said, "Oh wow! Oh wow! OH WOW! So another member of Fairy Tail's strongest team has admitted to believing the rumors of Natsu and Lucy's supposed romance—a contrast to Erza Scarlet's previous testimony. What interesting developments!"

Gray shoved the recorder away from his face as Erza addressed him, "How could you think they were dating?"

Gray shrugged, "I thought it was _obvious_! You've seen how they act on missions! He's always got his arm over her shoulder, she's always batting her eyelashes at him, and they get so _cuddly_ with each other! Remember that last mission? They were practically sharing a sleeping bag!"

"Oh my god, this is _not_ happening…" Lucy groaned into the wooden table. Levy gave her friend consoling pats on the back.

Erza stopped to consider what Gray was saying before she gasped and turned to Lucy, "Lucy! Why didn't you _tell me_? Have I not been a good enough friend where you can't share your relationship with me?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the pout the redhead was sending her way, "I didn't tell you because there was _nothing_ to tell!"

"Excuse me," came a new voice. Everyone turned to see Mirajane and Lisanna as they approached Clara.

"Oh wow! The Strauss Sisters! Please, would you like to add anything to the discussion?"

_Discussion? I thought this was supposed to be an interview about me!_ Lucy dejectedly thought as she banged her head on the table again.

"Well, if it's any consideration, me and my sister here have been speculating a lot about Lucy's relationship with Natsu." Mira supplied.

Lisanna nodded, "Me and my big sis here learn a lot from behind the bar, but we didn't believe Natsu and Lucy were an official couple."

"Thank you!" Lucy sighed.

"However," Lisanna added while Mira gave a mischievous smirk, "we are firm believers that instead of being 'official,' Lucy and Natsu are actually in a secret relationship!"

"Oh _god_!" Lucy moaned. This cannot get worse!

"Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow!" Clara breathed, "That makes so much sense!"

Everyone else in the guild started talking among themselves, rolling around the idea in their heads of the possibility that Lucy and Natsu were secretly involved with each other. Some were questioning the logic of it while others were jumping onboard the strange conspiracy. What was worse to Lucy, though, was the ones who backed her up that she wasn't dating Natsu were now _considering it_ too! Why does the universe hate her so much?!

"What interesting developments here! A guild divided on what is fact or fiction and a third option thrown into play. Are Miss Lucy and Mr. Natsu secretly dating? I must get more information to find the truth!"

"Oh my _GOD!_ " Lucy screamed. Standing up from her seat, she grabbed everyone in the guildhall's attention.

"That 'truth' is that Natsu and I _aren't dating_! We never have and it's debatable if we ever will! If we were dating, I think we would have _told you guys_! Geez, 'secretly dating'? What is this, a badly written soap opera? I expected more from you people!"

"Oww. Natsu, Lucy's being louder than usual!" came the cry of a new voice.

Then the laugh of a second voice, "Yeah, she is isn't she, Happy? Hey Luce, what's with all the yelling?"

Lucy (and everyone else in the guild) turned their attention to Natsu Dragneel and his exceed companion. Happy flew off to say hello to Charle and Wendy at another table while Natsu sidled up next to Lucy, completely clueless to the chaos that had been transpiring before his arrival.

Lucy sighed. As much as she'd rather face an S class mission alone than do this, she knew she had to involve Natsu in the current discussion. It was the only way to quell these stupid rumors and allow Lucy to move on with her life.

"I _was_ having an interview," she shot a glare at the sheepish Clara, "but then it move on to useless gossip."

"Oh, cool." Natsu nonchalantly said. "What about?"

Bracing herself for embarrassment, Lucy bit the bullet, "Everyone here is debating on whether or not we're dating. I told them we _weren't_ but obviously some people are more thick headed than others!"

Was she not pulling her punches? Yes. Did she care? No.

Much to her surprise, Natsu looked at her like he couldn't believe what she was telling him.

"You mean…we _aren't_ dating?"

And hell proceeded to break loose…again.

The shock of his words had Lucy reeling, to the point she actually fell to the floor. She was just sitting there, gaping at her partner at a loss for words. _He_ thought they were dating?! _What?!_

"OH WOW! OH WOW! OH WOW!" Clara practically screamed into her recorder, "Natsu Dragneel has confirmed what we have all been hoping! Yet Miss Lucy has been denying it all day! What could this mean?!"

Lucy ignored the intern as well as her other questioning guild members to face her best friend.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. You thought we were _dating_?"

Natsu blinked innocently, "Uhh, yeah. What, you didn't know?"

Lucy slapped him upside the head, "Of course I didn't know! How was I supposed to know about something as big as this!"

Natsu pouted as he rubbed his head, "Geez, Lucy, you didn't have to hit me! I thought you knew! We've been going out for _months_ now!"

Lucy gaped at him, "No we haven't! We haven't done the sort!"

Now Natsu was looking irritated, "Yes, we have. C'mon, we're together all the time!"

"That doesn't mean _anything_! We don't go on dates, or hold hands, or kiss, or do anything else normal couples do!"

"To be fair, you and Natsu are _far_ from normal," Cana snarked, earning a glare from the blonde.

Natsu raised his eyebrow at Lucy, "We go out all the time. Those are dates. And we hold hands too. We hug a lot and we're always close. We always sleep together, and as for the kissing," he shrugged, "I don't know, you always act weird when I get close to you. I figured you didn't like that kind of stuff."

Lucy facepalmed, "It's not a date if Happy is always tagging along. You do not hold my hand, you grab my wrist and drag me off to wherever you see fit. Yes, we hug but not enough to be considered romantic. We don't sleep together; you just sneak into my room or get too cozy when we're on missions. And the only reason I get 'weird' is because I don't like my personal space being invaded. Especially by boys who _aren't_ my boyfriend! Which you aren't! You didn't even confess or ask me to be your girlfriend! What the hell, Natsu!"

"What the hell, me? What the hell, _you_! Of course I confessed!"

"What? When?"

"Back then before we left on the 100 Year Mission. You were all weepy and stuff, so I said that we'd be together from here on out. Then you said that yeah, we would. So there! I thought that meant we were dating!"

Lucy was silent as she processed his words. So that moment he was actually… And all this time he thought… And she never…

"LUCY KICK!"

All the spectators winced as Lucy kicked Natsu hard in the face. After recovering, the Fire Dragon Slayer glared at his "girlfriend" and growled.

"What the hell was that for?! If you wanted to break up all you had to do was say so!"

"We are not breaking up! We were never even properly together, you moron! Ugh! Why do I have to be in love with such an _idiot_!"

"Hey! Lucy, that's really mean!" he pouted.

"I don't care, it's the truth!" she then heaved a big sigh and placed both her hands on his face. Calmly, Lucy said, "Natsu, that 'confession' was way too ambiguous for me to believe you had romantic feelings for me. If you wanted to tell me you liked me as more than a friend, then you should have said so. All it did was cause a huge misunderstanding for not only us, but apparently the entire continent as well."

She shot a look at their audience, who didn't even try to hide that they were still, in fact, listening in.

Lucy turned back to Natsu, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Natsu hummed, seeming to consider her words. Then he nodded his head, "Yeah. Sorry, Lucy. I thought you got the meaning of what I said. I guess I didn't think it through…"

"It's okay. I forgive you." She said. The two proceeded to hug, making everyone coo and cheer at the spectacle.

The moment was ruined however by Gray clearing his throat, "So… Are you two a thing or not?"

Natsu gave a tentative look at Lucy, who blushed red. She suddenly began to stutter as she actively avoided Natsu's eyes, "U-Umm… If-If you still want to be with me like that, or whatever… I don't exactly mind… J-Just do it properly this time!"

Natsu grinned wildly as he swept Lucy off her feet and spun her around, letting out thunderous laughter as he did so. Once he calmed down enough, he placed Lucy back on her feet and grabbed her hands.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy laughed, a bright smile on her face as she nodded excitedly, "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Cheers erupted in the guildhall as the two kissed. Some of the women were crying, some of the men were high fiving each other, and others were exchanging money left and right. Clara, in the middle of it all, was wiping her watery eyes with tissues.

"Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow," she sniffled into the recorder, "After much confusion and misunderstanding, we finally have our answer to the ever burning question: Are Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia an item? The answer: Yes, yes they are! It's so beautiful!"

Lucy removed herself from Natsu’s embrace to point a finger at Clara as she growled, “ _You_ , missy, better give me a more proper interview than _this_!”

Clara stiffened, a hand going up in a salute, ”A-AYE!”

Lucy huffed, turning back to lock her lips with Natsu’s again. Honestly, she could have threatened the intern the loss of any prospecting job at Sorcerer Weekly but thought better of it. After all, were it not for her and this little debacle, she may not have finally landed the man of her dreams.

In the midst of the celebrations, in the far off corner of the guild, Happy sat with Wendy and Charle as they watched the entire show.

"Isn't that amazing? I'm so happy for Natsu and Lucy!" Wendy said, sighing in bliss.

Charle turned up her nose and huffed, "If you ask me, this entire thing was a big waste of time! And it all could have been avoided had that boy been more clear with his intentions."

"Aye, that's Natsu for you!" Happy chuckled, nibbling on a fish. "But Lucy's gonna have a _really_ big surprise after we get home!"

"Oh really?" Wendy asked, "What's the surprise, Happy?"

Happy grinned, "Natsu bought a ring today."

Wendy cheered while Charle rolled her eyes, "Well let's hope he isn't vague about _that_."

"No promises." Happy bluntly stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Drop me some kudos and a comment if you did!


End file.
